Little Bear: Let's Play A Love Game
by strong man
Summary: In the forest, Emily and her friends were playing Truth Or Dare, Emily all of the sudden dared Owl to kiss Cat, he quickly refuses ad changes the subject to go to the moon. Meanwhile while the two went to the moon, Emily stayed behind to check on Owl and Cat but overhears that they had fallen for each other and she promises to keep the secret until the two tell them themselves


**This is my first chapter of Little Bear and I still watch the show**

**Pairing:**Owl/Cat (Slash)

**If I ruined your childhood then deal with it!...I don't mind watching and loving the pair at the same time**

**Rate: **K+

**Date:** July 29

**I was going to do this earlier but was a bit nervous**

**Emily is 16, Little bear is 2 years, Duck is 2 years, Owl is 2 years and Cat is 2 years**

**Characters:** Duck, Cat, Owl, Little Bear and Emily

In bear forest, Emily and her friends were playing truth or dare, it was now Little bears turn

Little bear:" Okay Duck, truth or dare

Duck:" Hmmm True

Little bear:" Is it true that you like to eat crackers?

Duck:" Oh yes...there my favorite

Emily:" My turn...Cat

Cat:" Yes...Emily" He said after licking his paws

Emily:" Truth or dare

Cat:" I'm going to go with dare

Emily:" Okay.. I dare you to make-out with...Owl for 2 minutes without stopping

Owl:" Absolutely not!...Emily and who knows where those lips have been

Cat:" Well I never

Duck:" Come on Emily...if they don't want to do it let them be

Little Bear:" But it's a dare...that's the game

Emily" Let it go Little Bear" She said in disappointed tone

Little Bear:" Okay...Owl it's your turn

Owl" Actually..I think we better move onto something else" He before hovering in the air" let's go to the moon

Emily:" The moon...but that's so far away

Little Bear:" Not the way we go...come on

Emily got up and followed the group

As they walked though the forest, Owl was glad he had changed the subject...he would rather die then kiss that paw licker, still he is pretty cute...he stopped in his tracks

Cat looked back at Owl

Little Bear:" Cat are you coming?" He said looking back at him

Cat:" Go on ahead...I'll catch up

Little Bear shrugged his shoulders and went on with the rest of the group

Cat slowly walking to Owl and asked him what was wrong

Owl:" Let's just get this over with" He said after sighing and facing him, eyes locked onto his

Cat:" You mean with the dare

Owl:" Yes

Cat:" Owl...but-

Owl:" Please...if we don't do this now then we'll regret it for the rest of our lives and I want to get this over with

Cat:" (sigh), just to get it over with

Owl:" We'll never say a word about this

Cat:" Agreed...okay, here it comes

With that, he closed his eyes and made his way over towards him

Owl stood in place, his eyes closed as well

Within seconds, their lips locked up and the whiskers on Cat's face tickled Owl's nose

A hot 10 seconds had passed and the two pulled away completely shocked

Cat:" Uh...what...just happened?

Owl:"I think we did the dare

Cat:" So...how do you feel now that we did it?

Owl:" I-...I...I don't know how I feel" He quickly changed the subject again" You wanna join the others?

Cat:" Sure

Meanwhile, the rest made it to the cliff

Little Bear:" There it is" He said pointing

Emily:" That's the sun" She said laughing

Duck:" We must be early

Little Bear:" Well we can stay here until the moon is up" He said resting on the big tree

Emily:" I wish I could but my grandmother is expecting me home by midnight and I think that your parents will get worried also

Duck:" Emily, don't worry we'll be back before you know it" She said before falling asleep beside Little Bear

Emily:" Hey...where are Cat and Owl? She said looking around

Little Bear:" Their coming" He said sleepily

**(o)**

While walking through the forest, they found the three asleep on a tree

Owl:" Well...looks like we're early

Cat:" I don't know about you but I'm feeling " He yawned" tired

He then went into a log that was nearby and Owl followed him

Owl:" Are you sure there's no bugs in here...I hate bugs" He said looking around nervously

Cat:" Owl...I slept in logs my entire life and if there was any I'll protect you

Owl smiled at him followed by blushing then laid on the his back with his wings above his head using it as a pillow and sighed

Cat went on his lovers legs and nuzzled his chest purring as he felt the warmth then laid his whole body down

Owl noticed Cat getting comfy and rubbed his back making him feel very relaxed, his tail wrapped around his side

**(o)**

They slept until 7:00 then they all got up from their slumber

Little Bear:" That was refreshing" He looked up" look it's the moon

Duck woke up and spotted her friends direction

Duck:" I see it" She flew up in the air and went towards it

Little Bear:" Come on...Emily" He said pulling out a hand

Emily:" You go ahead...I'm going to find Cat and Owl" She refused

Little Bear:" Okay...when you see them bring them to the moon" He said before departing

With that, Emily went back into the forest

**(o)**

Cat woke up and stretched his body, he noticed Owl still sleeping so in order to wake him up...he licked his face

Owl opened his eyes a little and Cat pounced on him then he blinked twice before fully opening his eyes

Cat:" Ready to go" He said exited to go

Owl:" Yeah...I'm ready but I was just thinking" He said looking at him dead in the eye

Cat:" About what?" He said wondering

Owl:" Last night" He said getting up on his feet

Cat:" Oh...that" He said sitting on his butt

Owl:" But...even though Emily dared me to kiss you...I didn't want to at first but...

Cat:" But...what?" He said awaiting for an answer

Owl:" When we finally did it...I felt a little scared but now I have the urge to tell you

Cat:" Okay...what is it you need to tell me?" He said eyes feeling deeply into him

Owl:" I think that I'm starting to fall in love with you

Cat blinked twice but didn't walk away nor feel disgusted instead he gave him a passionate nuzzle on the cheek and a lick on the tip of his beak

Owl:" So...do you feel the same way about me?" He said nervously

Cat:" Sure

Owl smiled and the two walked out of the log close together, thankfully there was no one around or was there

Cat:" Remember, we mustn't tell anyone" He told his mate

They walked until they came to Emily's feet then they stopped

Emily:" What are you talking about

Owl:" Oh...Emily you heard that

Emily:" Every word...don't worry guys I won't tell your secret

Cat smiled and the three walked on to the cliff

Emily:" So...how do you fly again?" She said looking at the two

Owl:" Just spread your arms like this and flap them" He said giving an example

Emily did so and lifted up her arms then flapped but she couldn't

Emily:" See... told you that it was impossible" She said sitting on the ground with her arms crossed

Cat:" Here take my paw" He said lending it out

The human grabbed it and Owl took the other paw then

Cat:" Hang on tight" He warned her and they all flew off catching up to the others

**Like I said if this ruins your childhood then I don't care because it's my decision to make and if you can't see that then stay away...this is your first WARNING**

**More chapters are coming up**


End file.
